Light Dragon
The Light Dragon is a primary dragon of the Light element. Abilities Weapons Ligt dragons do not really have weapons. They have some bite force with their sharp but teethless beak, and have saliva that can damage the eyes, but are not really good fighters. They prefer fleeing from battle with their lightspeed. Defenses Their wings can light up brightly, similar to the firefly dragon's tail, used to repel predators. They are also fast and agile fliers. Other Abilities They have large eyes, to pick up as much light as possible, and thin bodies to lose heat, because they are exposed to so much light. In the absence of food, they can use photosynthesis. They are also able to sense lies and deception. Breath Weapon Light dragons breath a brilliant glow that issues from their mouths in a bright cloud. Weaknesses Light dragons will become deathly ill if not exposed to enough light. If shadows fall on them, they will feel fatigued and tired. Babies not given enough light while in the egg and in their infancy may turn out crippled and deformed. Habitat Regions Light dragons are found in deserts, especially the Sandara Desert, but can also be found on mountains and plateaus that receive plenty of light, such as the Glittergold Mountains or the Southern Tropics. Preferred Home If not exposed to enough light, light dragons become extremely sick, so they cannot live in forests or places where they are exposed to shadows. Sometimes, very rarely though, they are seen in the upper canopy of jungles, where they can find plenty of sunlight. They feed on Giant Orchid nectar there. Sheltering and Nesting Light dragons build shelters out of any clear material (like ice or glass) or any material that glows. Their homes are architecturally sophisticated. Diet The light dragon lives in a symbiotic relationship with the plant Vitrum Scyphus. The flower's petal's are fused into a bowl shape, which holds water and nectar, which are rare in the Sandara. Light dragons feed only on its nectar. As the wind blows over it, it creates sweet music the light dragons are attracted to. The dragons get a sweet meal, and the flower gets pollinated. This explains the light dragons insect-like adaptations, such as butterfly-like wings, and long tongues. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Light dragons are very intelligent, caring dragons. They are concerned about truth and justice at all times. They try to see all sides of an issue, and feel like it's their duty to do as much good as possible, but sometimes they may become overwhelmed with the cruelty of the world and not know how they can help. They are delicate creatures and can't stand gross things and bad manners. They are always soft spoken. Some can be arrogant or stubborn. Social Order Light dragons live in groups ruled by an elected leader presiding over a council of the very oldest dragons. All the dragons work together to raise babies, care for the elders, and find food. Relationship with Wizards Light dragons are likely to welcome a wizard. They make great friends, even if they can be a little flighty or arrogant. When in a park Breeding Light dragons can be breed by breeding two light dragons together, breed a pair of light element dragons or dark rift dragon, or breeding a light dragon or dark dragon to a shadow dragon or mirage dragon. Habitats Light dragons can only be placed in Omnitats or Light habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Light dragons like Berry Bauble the best. Life Cycle TBA History TBA Magic Light dragons can use either Phytomancy or Luximancy produce light. Elder light dragons have a very limited amount of control over Heliomancy, but when threatened this can result in disastrous outcomes for said attackers. They are also very attuned to truth and can sense deception because of the association with these magics. Notable Light Dragons *Loboduke the Luminous depicted in the Light Shrine]] Category:Light Category:Dragons Category:Primary Dragons Category:Lost Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert Category:Inhabitants of the Glittergold Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Southern Tropics